


Meetings

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Hermitcraft Fantasy AU [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Meetings, Gen, kind of I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Doc found the man in a tavern
Series: Hermitcraft Fantasy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635238
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> A happy birthday to P!
> 
> This is based on an idea she had and which she allowed me to play with. It's not much yet, but I'll try and come back to the idea once I'm done with my actual current project. Essentially Doc got stuck in a world that doesn't know redstone where people think what he does with it is magic. I haven't quite worked out the details of where it's going yet.

He found the man in a tavern. It had taken him a long time to get here, years of searching for a way out of this world, years of travelling, of hiding all the parts of him that made people suspicious as best as he could. But when he had started to hear rumours about a man who was always wearing armour, with a face no one had ever seen and powers much like his own, he had been I intrigued enough to follow them.

The rumours had led him to this dingy tavern, dark just like he preferred these days. The darkness made it easier to hide his arm and no one looked twice at a figure that looked suspicious here.

The man was sitting at a table in the corner, his back to the wall and a cloak pulled deep into his face. It did a good enough job at hiding his helmet, and Doc was fairly sure that if he hadn't been looking for him, he wouldn't have looked twice.

Doc took his pint of ale and walked over to the corner. The man seemed completely calm as Doc approached and even gestured at him to sit down.

"I take it you have heard about me," the man said. His accent was hard to place, but his voice sounded a lot less tinny than Doc had expected.

Doc nodded. "I heard the rumours, and I wanted to see if they're true."

"You're not from around here." It wasn't a question and Doc nodded again.

"Been trying to get home ever since I ended up here," he said with a shrug.

The man nodded. "Well, I think we should have a talk then."

But before either of them could say anything else the man looked up at something and someone behind Doc said, "And what do we have here?"

Doc tensed and was about to turn around when someone else spoke up.

"Nothing of your business," they said, with the same accent as the man in front of Doc. "So you better move along before I make you."

They didn't wait for a reply but moved past Doc and sat down next to the other man.

The newcomer didn't look like he felt the need to hide. The hood of his cloak was down, giving everyone a full view of the helmet that completely covered his head. It was dark, with a red tinted visor that only showed his eyes.

He studied Doc for a moment before he turned and asked, “So who’s this guy.”

“We were getting there.” The first man was clearly amused. He leaned forward, bracing his arms on the table, and said. “I’m Xisuma.”

“Doc.”

“And they call me EvilXisuma. Ex for short. I’m this one’s brother.”

Xisuma started to say something more, but there was the tiniest movement of his head, and then he said, “Did you get what we came here for, brother?”

“Yes. And we can still make it back to False and Ren by nightfall.”

Xisuma nodded, before both brothers looked straight at Doc again.

“It seems we have to run. You coming with us?”

Doc didn’t even have to think about it before he gave a short nod and said, “Yes.”

“Good.” Xisuma and EvilXisuma got up, and Xisuma held out a hand and pulled Doc up. “Welcome to the Hermits, Doc.”

And when Doc followed Xisuma outside, past the group of brutes, who had clearly been about to start a fight, with EvilXisuma right behind him, he knew he would not look back.


End file.
